Rosie VS Alex
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Rosie threatens Alex with a deep secret. Sucky summary and title I know. one sided JALEX
1. Chapter 1

A/N I thought of this idea and I decided to try writing it. Hope you like it. Also the program I'm using doesn't have spell check or anything. So excuse any spell typos. And there's no Mason in this.

WARNING: One sided JALEX, may turn into both sided later on.

Set after the first episode of Wizards VS Angels. (Everything's Rosie for Justin).

Chapter 1

Alex POV

I couldn't help but roll my eyes when Justin and Rosie walked in the sub shop. Ever since hat redhead came into teh class all he ever does is spend time with her.

Yeah, I know, it's my fault, but I _had_ too! If justin ever knew how jealous I was... I can't even imagine. I'm supposed to be the little sister, not the unrequited lover.

Justin walked to the counter and I fought the urge to stare at his eyes. I somewhat won.

"Hey Alex, where's mom and dad?" he asked, sitting on one of the stools.

"They went to see a movie." I said simply. I didn't really want to talk to him with her around.

Rosie sat beside him and their hands immediately connected. I felt my stomach turn and I immediately looked around for something to do.

"Is that all you wanted?" I asked, noticing a little hate was in my tone. I didn't mean to be a jerk, I just didn't want to see them like this right now.

"Actually, Rosie wanted to talk to you. I'm going to go upstairs." he got up and walked up the stairs.

"See you in a moment Justin!" Rosie called after him.

I clenched my fist at my side and looked up at the angel. She looked at me and smiled. I didnt return it.

"What do you need then?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks. I mean if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be with Justin right now." Rosie said.

I bit my tongue. Add insult to injury you little- "Don't thank me."

"But I know how hard it was for you. Especially since I know your secret." She grinned...almost evilly.

"Wh-what secret? I don't have a secret. Now why don't you go upstairs already?"

She shook her head. "But you do have a secret Alex. You love Justin. But don't worry I won't tell him."

"What? I don't love Justin! Well I mean I do, but he's my brother it's not like-"

Rosie cut me off. "Now now. I know you love him like I do. I see how you look at him. The lustful looks when noone's looking, the constant pranking him just to have a reason to talk to him."

"I don't- I don't know what you're talking about." I wiped my palms on my pants.

She can't know! There's no way. She's going to ruin everything if she tells anyone.

"Just admit it."

I sighed. "Okay okay fine! Happy?"

She grinned. "I knew it. Don't worry your secrets safe with me." She jumped off the stool and went around the counter until she was beside me. She leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Unless you piss me off that is."

I turned to her, my jaw dropped. Did she just threaten me? I thought she was an angel, isn't she supposed to be a good person?

With that Rosie smiled, as if she didn't tell me anything, and skipped up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Rosie threatened me, I locked myself in my room and paced back and forth. I don't believe she's an actual angel. She's a fake. Angels are supposed to be good, not blackmail people.  
>I sighed and rubbed my temple. I need to get rid of her!<p>

But if I get rid of her, Justin will be sad. Dammit why does this have to be so hard!

"Hey Alex I- what're you doing?" Harper's voice came out of nowhere and I jumped.  
>"Jesus Harper! I wish you'd wear your bell hat so I could hear you coming!" I shouted.<br>Harper gave me a weird look. I sighed. "Harper I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."  
>"What's going on Alex?" She asked.<br>Hmmm, major problem now. Telling Harper i love Justin which would be very bad. I'll just leave out details.  
>"Rosie threatened me."<br>Harper looked like I told her I just robbed a major bank. "She what?"  
>"She threatened me. For no reason! I didn't even do anything to her!" I sat on my bed.<br>"Are you sure you didn't hear her wrong Alex? I mean she is an angel." Harper said.  
>I shook my head. "She said it. I don't even think she's an angel. She's a phony."<br>"Well why would she threaten you? How could she anyway? You're a wizard."  
>"She's got something on me." I muttured.<br>Harper raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"  
>"Something. I don't want to talk about it." Please drop it. Please drop it. Please drop it.<br>"Well if you want to tell me I'm here." Thank God.  
>"I know. Thanks Harper." I smiled at her.<br>She smiled back then frowned. "So, what do we tell Justin?"  
>"Nothing. I need proof." With no way of getting any.<p>

Just use magic. A voice in my head said. I believe my conscious is evil. But it does have a point.  
>"I'm going to go to the lair. Wanna help me?" I asked.<br>"I can't. I have to meet Zeke at the movies."  
>"Oh fine! Some help you are." I mumbled, crossing my arms.<br>She smiled, rolled her eyes, then left.

I'm sure this is going to go very well. Finding a spell to get rid of my brothers angel girlfriend, because she's threatening to tell everyone I'm in love with my brother. Why is my life so complicated?

I walked into the lair and guess whose there. Justin and Rosie. Oh and the class. Great.

A/N I'm kind of sapped of ideas at the moment. Any ideas are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>AN minor instance of major cursing, someone drops the f-bomb!

Before I could retreat before being noticed Justin saw me and grinned. He walked over to me and said, "Alex guess what?"  
>"You finally figured out there won't be a robot revolution?" I asked, my tone not as sarcastic as I intended.<br>Justin gave me an odd look but shook his head. "No. Rosie's going to go to school with us!"  
>My eyes widened from shock. Oh my God! Please tell me I heard him wrong. Please tell me I just have to much earwax in my ears. "She-she what?"<br>"She's going to Tribeca Prep with us." he said.  
>"Justin she's an angel! She's got no reason to go to school! Besides, if something happens and her wings are exposed we're busted!" This wasn't going to end good at all. Why is she torturing me! Maybe it'd just be easier to expose the secret and tell him.<br>"Alex relax. It'll be fine. Nothing's going to go wrong." Justin had that "I'm sure so don't worry" look on his face, you know the one he gets when he thinks he knows what'll happen then is wrong?  
>"She doesn't even have paperwork! Don't you need that to get in school? Birth certificate and things like that?"<br>"I'll use magic."  
>"Magic? Justin the most magic you use is to see in the dark to read books! You're the goody goody, the one that doesn't use magic when you know you're not supposed to." I think I'm having a mild panic attack.<br>"Well, maybe it's time I stop being the good one." Justin said, shrugging a little.  
>What? Where the hell is this coming from? This is to much in one day!<br>"Justin, how are you going to fake her birth certificate? Has she always been an angel or did she die or what? Do you even know? You know what forget it!" I rushed upstairs and locked my bedroom door.

I didn't come out of my bedroom until the next day, or should I say night. I couldnt fall asleep till early in the morning and I suppose i slept all day. Any dreams I had were of Rosie exposing me and the family shipping me off, or some varition of this.

Sitting up, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Even though I didn't want to leave, my bladder was ready to explode. Therefore I rushed into the bathroom, cutting off Dad before he could walk in. While I was in the bathroom I decided to shower, but when I got out I realized i had no clothes. Lucky for me I'm a wizard, so I flashed some to me.

When I finished all my business, fixing my hair and drying it basically, I walked to my room and stopped dead in my tracks. I think I growled too. The demon was on my bed. Demon disquised in an angel outfit.

"Hi Alex!" Rosie said cheerily.  
>"What do you want?" I said, icicles dripping off my words.<br>She faked a frown. "That's no way to talk to your brothers girlfriend." her frown turned into a devious grin.  
>I gave a little shriek, not sure if it was from hate or hurt, and shut my door. "Okay what's you're problem?"<br>"What do you mean, Alex?"  
>"Oh stop faking it you faker! You're not an angel. What're you doing here? Why are you doing this to me? What the hell did I ever do to you!" My hand clenched, nails digging into my skin.<br>"Okay fine. You really want to know my problem?" She stood up and walked slowly towards me as she talked. "Justin's mine. You might want him but he's with me. Even if he found out, he'd be mine. There's no way he'd pick you over me. Plus it's fun to fuck with you." She went around me and left, but then she poked her head back in. "Your mom says to come eat."

Now I know for sure. Rosie's no angel. I stormed downstairs, told my parents I was going for a walk then left. I didn't give them a chance to ask anything. I walked angrily down the street, occasionally mumbling curses about Rosie. That is until I hit something hard. I fell on my butt and looked up at the lady I bumped into.  
>"Hey! Watch where you're goi-" Wait. I know that face.<br>The blonde woman looked at me. "Uh-oh."

A/N I can't take credit for the Rosie going to school with them part, PurplePocket helped me out a bit and I'm entangling my ideas with the ones given. PP also gave me the idea of Alex trying to get info from Rosie, but in a different way. Hope it works out as well as it is in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N I'm in a good mood and decided to double update. Hope you like the story so far.

"Juliet?" my mouth was wide open and I was staring at the blonde. She was the same, but different. She wasn't old anymore, well old but not as old. She looked like she was in her forties but that's impossible!  
>"Hi Alex..." She mumbled, obviously upset she was busted. She held her hand toward me and I took it. She hoisted me up, but actually had to try. I'm confused. At least it's a good distraction.<br>"Juliet how...What're you doing here? Why are you so young? How-"  
>Juliet put her hand over my mouth. "Not here." She walked me a nearby bench and we sat down. "Look, I didn't want to talk to you guys because I didn't want to get your hopes up. Plus I thought Justin should get over me because I don't know how long it'll take to get me my original age and I'm not even a vampire anymore so I'd just be a burden if he won his powers. Sorry I'm rambling."<br>I looked at her then my lap.  
>"I also didn't want you to hate me. I know you probably blame me for the Mason turning to a wolf thing." She said.<br>"Juliet, it wasn't your fault. It was just a bad thing that happened. I'm over it and I'm over him. I realized he isn't my true love." I rubbed her shoulder.  
>She gave me a soft smile. "So, you finally told your brother you love him?"<br>I jumped up. "How did you-"  
>"I wasn't stalking you. I could just see it in you're eyes. Plus I kind of heard you mumble while you were asleep once."<br>I crossed my arms. "You watched me sleep?"  
>She laughed and shook her head. "No. I walked in your house and you were out on the couch. I was looking for Justin."<br>"oh. How are you so young? Last time I saw you you were really old."  
>"Gee thanks." She said.<br>"I'm sorry that's not how I meant it."  
>"I know I'm kidding." She gave me a light smile. "My parents have been giving me this medicine type stuff. It deaged me very slowly, but i eventually got to this age. I'm 42, in body anyway. They're trying to get me to 18 but after that we're moving. Another reason why I didn't contact you...or Justin."<br>I chewed my lip. I know how much they loved each other, and I know it's not gone yet.  
>"Don't worry I know me and Justin can't be together." Juliet said.<br>"Well least you didn't bring up how he can't ever love me. Oh hell, I'm sorry Juliet. I'm not trying to be condencending or anything, this just hasn't been my week." I sat back down.  
>"What's wrong?" She asked. Juliet and I were close before the incident. We weren't sister-like, like how it is with Harper, but still we were good friends. Maybe i could confide in her...I mean she is, or was, a vampire her views might be different. And she knows my secret and isn't freaking out.<br>"Justin has a girlfriend. Her name's Rosie and she's an angel. Well she says she is but she's not. She's faking. She threatened to tell Justin how I feel then just a few minutes ago dropped the big f-bomb, something an angel would never do. I just don't know what to do." I felt my eyes water and felt her arm around my shoulders.

"Well, don't feel bad about your feelings. You can't help who you fall for.I know the world frowns on it, but it's your business not theirs. As for Rosie. I don't know what to say. She doesn't sound like an angel, but I don't know of anything that can fake being one. I could ask my parents."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah, look I need to go. I'm only supposed to be getting groceries for the shop. Here." She filled with a notepad she pulled out of her pocket and after a minute she handed it to me. "That's my new cell number. I had to get a new one. I'm here if you ever need to talk. About anything." She smiled at me.  
>"Thanks Juliet. I always liked you you know."<br>I know it's not much but I felt alot bettter knowing I had someone who understood.

A/N so. You think Juliet's a bad idea for this huh? I thought it was a good thing and it gives someone Alex can tell anything to, as she thinks Harper will freak. read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Juliet left my phone went off. It was mom. I picked up on the second ring. "Yes mom?"

"Alex, where are you? You slept all day and now you left when we were going to eat." Mom sounding mad.

"Mom I'm sorry. I had to think. Some stuff is going on and while I was walking I ran into an old friend." I started walking home while talking to her.

"What stuff is going on? Alex what did you do?"

"Why do you always assume I did something?" I asked. "Okay usually I _do_ do something but this time I haven't okay? Honestly. I'm on the way home I'll be there in like 5 minutes."  
>Mom sighed. "You better not miss school and you better not sleep during class."<br>I grinned. Get my sleep schedule together before school. "I won't. Love you bye." I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket.

The wind started to blow and I shivered. Short sleeves suck when the wind blows. Especially at night, my arms are covered with goose bumps now. Or is it cold chills? Either way I'm freezing. And I left my wand in my haste. Dammit! Why does she get under my skin so bad? Oh yeah, Justin.

I need to find a way to get proof she isn't an angel! But how? Oh boy, I'm going to need to do some research.

When I walked in my dad walked up to me immediately. "Where've you been?" Oh hell this again.

"I just went for a walk. I have some stuff on my mind, stuff that I don't want to talk about and I'm sure you don't want to hear about my girl problems Daddy." I say sweetly, hoping he takes it how I think he will.

"You're right I don't. Just next time let us know before you take off." He said.

"Sorry. I'm going to go into the lair for awhile. Do some research and studying and whatnot."  
>Dad gave me a weird look, but I managed to get into the lair.<p>

As I sat there reading a book trying to find anything about angels, Justin walked in.

"Alex, what're you doing?" He asked.

"Studying. Reading. Whichever works I'm doing both." I said, half paying attention.

"You never read. What's going on?" He crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Need to catch up in the competition don't I?" I looked up at him. Next thing I know his lips are on mine and I'm in heaven.

"Alex! Alex wake up." Harper shook me awake and I glared daggers at her. She seemed unfazed. "You fell asleep in the lair."

"Oh. What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Twelve. What're you reading?" She took the book out of my lap. "You wanted to find the guardian angels?"

"Yeah I thought they could help me. I didn't find anything though."

"It says here they have a hidden location behind a store down the street. You have to go behind it, push on the bricks and eventually it'll open." Harper said. I looked up at her, then sighed.

"Guess I know what I'm doing today." I muttered.

"What?"

"Feeling up the back of every store looking for the door."

A/N I know it's not much but I thought I'd update before you revolt. R&R


	6. AN

So. No one seems to be into this story, maybe it's my writing style or something I don't know. Either way I just don't care for this story anymore, or Rosie now that Juliet's back! If you want to adapt the idea or continue from this mail me and we'll talk about it. Sorry to the few that liked it but I just can't bother with this anymore.


End file.
